Symphony Master/Gameplay
The Symphony Master is an Unversed that is found in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix. It is one of the bosses at Castle of Dreams. Strategy The Symphony Master is a much stronger opponent than the previously fought Unversed boss, the Wheel Master, and it must be defeated using a hit-and-run strategy, the best way to ensure Terra will take minimal damage in battle. Terra can utilize Shotlocks, Command Styles, and D-Links, so be sure to make good use of these special abilities. At the start of the battle, the Symphony Master will command one of its three instruments to attack Terra. Each uses a different fighting style, so be prepared for a change in strategy with all three. Each instrument only has one HP bar, so tackling them should not be a difficult feat to accomplish. An instrument also drops much-needed HP orbs and other rewards when destroyed. If one faces the drum as its first opponent, it will home in on Terra and damage him when it makes contact, this tactic avoidable via the Guard ability. One may also utilize Counter Hammer if they have it equipped, the Guard and Counter Hammer combo a good way to damage the boss while still avoiding damage. If one faces the violin, it also will rush at Terra until it is within attack range, bombarding him with damaging sound waves. The Guard and Hammer combo can again be used to avoid this attack and damage the opposing instrument. Should one face the trumpet it will shoot sound waves as it follows Terra, meaning Slide should be used to avoid it as it moves. As the trumpet floats higher off the ground than the other two instruments, the Guard and Counter Hammer combo will be made useless. Strong aerial combos granted by a Command Style are the best way to successfully destroy the trumpet. Note that if Terra gets too close to the Symphony Master, while it still has at least one instrument left, the Symphony Master itself will sometimes either use its conductors baton to swipe at Terra while performing a spin-like move, or have the remaining instrument(s) spin around itself to inflict damage. Sometimes, the Symphony Master may also do a fast rush-like sidestep sort of move, while its instruments spins madly around it, inflicting damage on contact. Once all the instruments have been destroyed, the player can focus on the Symphony Master. As its main means of offense; the distraction method it used with its instruments, is gone, the Unversed boss will begin leaping around the battlefield, creating shockwaves as it lands. Slide can be used to avoid the attack, the player then able to bombard the boss with either aerial combos or a powerful ground finisher. The Symphony Master also may elongate its conductor's baton, throwing it at Terra with a boomerang effect. The player should either Slide out the of way or use Guard to defend against it. It can also separate the baton into smaller batons and throw them at the player, similar to Larxene's throwing knives. The Symphony Master will then alternate between these three attacks for the duration of the battle. Note that landing a powerful combo finisher causes the boss to drop its hat, leaving it stunned and open for attacks until it picks it up, but be careful as it will promptly glow with dark energy, damaging the player if he or she is to close. Also note that its instruments do not have to be destroyed to defeat the boss, but it makes the fight easier. So long as one has patience and uses the correct strategies, the Symphony Master will not be a challenge. Attacks *'Trumpet Blast': The trumpet blasts Terra with sound waves. *'Malevolent Melody': The violin blasts Terra with musical notes. *'Drum Roll': The drum charges at Terra. *'Orchestra Hit': All three instruments charge at Terra at the same time. *'Symphony Rush': Quickly sidesteps to another part of the battlefield, with instruments spinning around itself. *'Symphonic Shield: Spins its instruments around itself to damage Terra, if he gets too close. *'Spinning Salute': Spins a single time around itself, while using the baton to damage Terra. *'Symphonic Slam': Leaps into the air and slams the ground. *'Baton Raid': Elongates its conductor's baton, throwing it at Terra with a boomerang effect. *'Baton Shuriken''': Separates its baton into smaller batons and throws them at Terra. Video Category:Unversed Category:Bosses